


Consolatio

by heartemoji



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark secretly cares about the egos, Dark uses they/them pronouns, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, They care about them, blind!Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartemoji/pseuds/heartemoji
Summary: There's nothing Dark hates more than being seen as vulnerable to the people around them. They wanted to be a figurehead, a leader of the team, someone unbeatable, in order to give the rest of Mark's egos someone to rely on. They were successful and unbeatable, until they were attacked and heavily injured by an unknown assailant, and left to be cared for by the rest of the team.





	1. The Worthless Assassin

Dark walked into their office and was quite taken aback by the sight of an unknown person lounging on their chair. They closed the door behind them and took a step into the room.

“Who the hell-” Before Dark could finish his sentence the person leapt out of the chair at astonishing speeds.

Before they knew it a sharp pain blossomed from the left side of their face. They teleported to a new place in the room and clutched their left eye.

“What the hell- you little-”

The person, who they now recognized as an ego, though not whom for, charged again, but Dark was ready that time and easily dodged.

The unfamiliar ego started monologuing, something about hating Mark and being created specifically to destroy his egos. Dark wasn’t really paying attention, and forgot the other’s name immediately after they were told. They could easily tell that they were weak and young, all their power must have been funnelled into their speed. But, speed was useless against Dark’s teleportation, which was instantaneous. So much for ‘created to destroy Mark’s egos’ they expected more from a would-be assassin.

Their assailant charged again and Dark teleported to the side, then clotheslined them. They fell to the ground, gasping for breath; Dark picked them up by their throat.

“Mercy! Mercy!” They gasped as they clawed at Dark’s arm.

Dark laughed cruelly. “No, I want to know more about you.”

The other suddenly smiled wide and flicked their wrist back. A blade snapped out of the assassin’s wrist and plunged into Dark’s right eye.

Dark closed their eyes and swore and the ego laughed before Dark crushed their neck. The body limply fell to the floor.

Dark looked down at the body to see… darkness. They rubbed at their eyes, only to feel pain and come away with blood on his hands. When they thought about it, blood was running down their face, and getting into their mouth.

Fuck. Dark stumbled towards where they thought their desk was. They ran into the table and maneuvered to their chair. Dark sat down and tried to imagine what was on the desk. The phone was usually near the top right of the desk. They groped for the phone and messily typed in the doctor’s phone number.

The phone rang for a minute, before it cut to Dr. Iplier’s voicemail. Dark sighed.

“Doctor, I need your assistance in my office, the door should be unlocked. Oh, and I have a body to be disposed, I’ll explain more when you get up here.” Dark paused. “I’m injured… and I can’t make it down to your office on my own.”

They hated showing weakness to… anyone, but it seemed it was necessary now.

As they waited Dark looked inwardly.

_“Can we heal from this?” Damien asked._

_“Hopefully? We’re never injured our eyes like this.” Celine responded. “I don’t think we’re going to make it out of this with our eyesight anywhere near good as it was before.”_

_“Me neither, Celine, me neither.”_

\-----

Halfway across the building the other egos were enjoying a game of poker. Well, one of them was enjoying the game, the others were losing their money.

“How does Wilford keep winning?” Bim sighed.

“I’m just better than you.” The man wiggled in his seat, satisfied with his winnings.

“Well, I have no money left.” Dr. Iplier said as he stood up.

“Wilford’s robbed me blind too.” Edgar admitted.

“Host, if you’re ready to leave, it’s time to change your bandages.” The doctor said.

The Host nodded and followed after him.

\-----

“Alright, sit down.” Dr. Iplier ordered.

The Host silently sat down, face up to allow the good doctor easy access to his bandages. Iplier quietly took off them off.

“Bleeding is worse than average, though not terribly so.” He mumbled to himself.

He softly rubbed at the Host’s face until the dried blood was washed away, then replaced the bandages around his face.

“As usual, meet me in the morning.”

The phone on his desk beeped and he turned to look at it. He’d been left a voicemail while playing poker. Dr. Iplier cautiously hit the answer button, then put speakerphone on. Dark’s voice came through.

“That doesn’t sound good.” The doctor commented after the message ended. “I’m going to grab some things and go up there. Host, would you mind calling Google and telling him we need to get rid of a body?”

“I can accomplish that.” Host replied.

“Great.” He replied as he grabbed the emergency first aid kit on his wall and bolted.

\-----

Dr. Iplier arrived at Dark’s office only a few seconds before Google Red, together, they burst into Dark’s room. Most noticeably, Dark was sitting at his desk, blood covered it and most of Dark’s upper body. There was also a body a few feet in front of the desk.

Right away he noticed their more subdued aura, and practically raced to Dark’s side. The demon barely seemed to notice his presence, until he put a hand on their shoulder. He instantly noticed Dark’s eyes.

Dark’s eyes were… ruined, for lack of a better word.

“Close your eyes.” Iplier tightly wrapped a bandage around Dark’s head, it was an action he was familiar with. “Alright, get up, I’ll lead you to the infirmary. Red is taking care of the body.”

They nodded, and allowed theirself to be led around the building. Upon their arrival to the empty infirmary the doctor sat Dark down and got to work. The bloodied bandage came off first and he studied their eyes.

“The wounds go deep, this isn’t some surface wound.” Dr. Iplier sighed. “Can your healing factor heal this type of wound?”

“I don’t know.” Dark admitted. “I’ve never sustained damage like this.”

“Okay, I’m treating this as a wound any of the other egos would take, so I’m going to take an x-ray of your skull, to make sure there was no damage to the bone.” Dr. Iplier paused to take a breath. “I’m going to put on new waterproof bandages and lead you to the shower, I’ll leave a new set of clothes for you to wear outside the door. Call for me if you need assistance.”

\-----

Dr. Iplier was bamboozled by the x-ray. Dark had insisted on a full-body scan, and the reason why was made obvious. Their skeleton was as much of a mess as their eyes; Dark’s neck was broken near the head(that _did_ explain the constant neck rolling), the back of their head was cracked, their shoulder blades were also cracked, almost shattered, and they had a hole three-fourths of the way down their spine. His medical conclusion was that Dark should definitely be dead already, or at the very least, completely paralyzed from the neck down. A quick check of his pulse confirmed that Dark, was, in fact, already dead.

He lifted his hand from their wrist. “First of all, are you a zombie?”

“No.”

“Okay, I thought so, zombies can’t heal- speaking of healing, this first week is going to be the judge of how your eyes heal. If they don’t then they don’t, but even by tomorrow we should be able to tell.”

“Tomorrow…” Dark growled. “We’re going to need to tell the others, assuming Red hasn’t said anything.”

“I doubt he has.” Dr. Iplier responded. “Nor will Host when he comes in tomorrow morning.”

“Now lay down and try not to croak during the night, as I’ll be sleeping.”


	2. The Blind Lead The Blind

“I don’t see any improvement from yesterday.” Dr. Iplier said. “Though, it hasn’t gotten worse.”

“I don’t know whether that’s good or bad.” Dark grunted as the doctor applied an antiseptic(shut it) to their eyes(don’t).

“Me neither.” He stood up and stretched after the bandages were wrapped properly.

“Come back to me if bleeding is excessive, though I don’t think anything will happen, it looks fine.” Dr. Iplier put a hand on Dark’s shoulders, and almost missed the nearly imperceptible flinch.

His hand flew off their shoulders.

“Dark, did that _hurt_?”

They didn't respond.

“Dark. I’m your doctor and your friend, I hope,” Iplier added quickly, “and I just want the best for you.”

He frowned at Dark’s silence. “I will punch your shoulders with all my strength if you don’t accept that it hurt.”

“Fine.” Dark huffed. “It hurt. They always hurt, because they can’t heal.”

Iplier sighed. “Does pain medication work for you?”

“Aspirin helps a little bit.”

“Then stronger stuff should. I can write you a prescription- and a diagnosis, for that matter.” He was already turning away. “How does chronic pain sound?”

“Doctor.”

Both of them jumped at the sudden appearance of the Host.

“Ah you scared me!” Dr. Iplier shouted.

“I know.” The Host replied monotonously.

He rolled his eyes. “Sit down next to Dark- hey, you match now!”

“I noticed.”

“So did I.” Dark mumbled.

“Perhaps that was tasteless.”

“You think?” They growled.

“Okay, okay, I won’t make any jokes about the two blind people.” Dr. Iplier said. “Once I finish with Host we can walk down to breakfast and explain what happened.”

Dark’s wasn’t looking forward to revealing their new weakness, and Dr. Iplier wasn’t looking forward to dealing with a pissed off Dark.

\-----

“Your pancakes are delicious as always, Jim.” One of the Jims said.

“Thank you, Jim, this is a recipe I created myself.” Jim replied.

“Is it?” Edgar asked. “It’s good, I could eat these every single day.”

The Jim who cooked smiled widely as the others present(sans the androids) nodded in agreement.

“If the doc, the Host, and Dark don’t get here soon I’ll have eaten all of these myself.” Ed continued.

“Speak of the devil.” Wilford said as the outline of Dark’s aura appeared around the corner.

“Literally.” Chef Jim whispered.

The proud figure with long, confident strides that they expected to come around the corner didn’t arrive. Instead, they found Dark almost hunched over, flanked by the Host and the doctor, who were holding on to each of their arms. The stark white bandages around Dark’s eyes contrasted their gray skin and black aura.

“Is Red here?” Dark asked after a few seconds of shocked silence.

“I’m present.”

“Did you dispose of the body?”

“Yes I did.” The andoird answered.

“Good.” Dark nodded in approval.

The Host shooed Dr. Iplier away and led Dark to a chair before anyone else spoke.

“Wait- hold on- what happened?” Wilford demanded. “Why is Dark…”

“I was attacked in my office last night.” Dark explained when Wilford stopped talking. “I killed my attacker, but not before they could blind me.”

“Permanently?”

“I don’t know, Wilford.”

“Doctor? What’s the prognosis.” Google Green asked.

“I have no idea.” He admitted. “If Dark was human I’d say no way, the damage is too bad, but Dark might be able to heal from it.

“You damn well know that I will.” They growled. “This is only a temporary inconvenience.”

“Until then… are we relieved from work?” Wilford asked tentatively.

Dark almost nearly smiled. “Yes, you can do whatever you want until I heal.”

“Except murder- or other crimes.” They added quickly.

Google Red rolled his eyes. “I will attempt to keep them in line.”

Dark nodded in his general direction, if there was one ego they trusted, besides the doctor, it’d be a Google.

They were snapped out of their thoughts when Host slammed a plate in front of them.

“Stack of three pancakes.” He noisily slapped a fork down next to it, and a knife on the other side. “Utensils.”

Dark groped for the fork on the right and picked it up, they ignored the knife and began cutting the pancakes with the edge of the fork. Unbeknownst to them, every ego in the room was staring at them. The Host noticed and immediately flipped them the off on Dark’s behalf- the others looked away immediately.

Eventually the egos filtered away, leaving Dark to slowly and clumsily eat in peace, with only the Host and Dr. Iplier for company.

“Your office is a mess, by the way.” Dr. Iplier commented as Dark neared the end of their pancakes. “There was blood all over your desk.”

“I’ll look at it later.” Dark shrugged. “Wilford can get blood out of anything, no matter how long it’s been there.”

“I bet he can.” The doctor snorted.

“Aside from being ridiculous, that is one of the few things he does well.” 

The Host gave a rare smile.

“I’m done.” Dark gestured to their plate and got out of their chair.

Host quickly moved to stand beside them, prepared to lead Dark out whenever they were ready.

\-----

“What am I looking at here, Host?” Dark asked.

“Outside of your desk, not much is disturbed.” He explained. “On your desk, your keyboard is covered in blood, and there’s a smear leading from it to your phone, which is also coated in blood.”

“I may as well replace them. Blood can make keys sticky.” Dark shrugged. “Google can replace both items easily.”

Dark bumped their elbow into the Host’s side, their signal for ‘let’s go’.

“Do you have visions 24/7 Host?”

“Yes I do, it’s how I’m able to see without having eyes.” He explained. “I am only forced to narrate when Mark is around.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know- Mark just made me that way.”

“Mark is an asshole to us, isn’t he?”

“He has his moments.” The Host replied curtly.

\-----

God their eyes _itched_ \- the bandages in front of their eyes was the only thing keeping Dark from scratching their eyes out. Even then, that wasn’t helping much.

They stumbled out of the hospital bed and worked their way over to where Dr. Iplier said his bedroom was. Dark knocked furiously on his door.

“What is it- who’s there?” He demanded as he opened the door. “Dark? Is something wrong?”

“Something is wrong with my eyes- they itch, a lot.” Dark said.

“I’ll look at them.” He quickly led them over to the bed-thing in his clinic and forced them to sit down.

“Bleeding isn’t bad on the bandages.” He muttered as he took them off.

“That doesn’t look good.”

“Doctor?” Dark asked worriedly.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“What do they look like?”

“The area of your eye around the injury is severely inflamed. I can also see discoloration inside your eye.” Dr. Iplier paused. “Have you experienced any flu-type symptoms in the past 24 hours?

“No.”

He sighed deeply. “Then the blades were poisoned.”


	3. It Only Goes Uphill From Here

By the time morning came around Dr. Iplier was exhausted, and Dark was minus two eyes. The discoloration deeper in Dark’s eyes suggested a spreading poison, and the doctor realized the only option for Dark’s safety was an enucleation(removal of the eyeball) of their eyes. In normal circumstances he would have waited until they could receive a false eye to support the structure of their eye sockets, but it was too risky to let the poison spread.

Breaking the news of the surgery was… disastrous, as expected, Dark was completely against the idea of a surgery to remove their eyes, instead taking the ‘die slowly and painfully’ option, until the doctor could talk them into the surgery. Needless to say, it had gone perfectly; especially with Dark completely sedated, and no one to witness his delusional ramblings to his fantasy nurse.

He had cleaned up both himself and Dark when the Host walked in to get his bandages changed.

“Doctor.”

Dr. Iplier grumbled and moaned in response to the intrusion.

“Doctor? Have you been awake all night?”

“No- only most of the night.” He struggled to lift his head up to look at the other man. “Can you replace your bandages yourself?”

“Yes I can.” He answered.

“Great.” The doctor’s head made a ‘thunk’ sound as he fell asleep again.

\-----

The Host ended up late to breakfast, meaning every face in the room turned to him when he entered the room.

“Where’s the doctor and Dark?” Google Blue asked.

He shrugged. “Dark was asleep when I arrived, and the doctor told me to replace my bandages myself before passing out.”

“They must have been doing things last night.” Yellow added. “Perhaps a development was made with Dark’s eyes.”

“They were doing _it_.” Edgar muttered.

Bim and the Jim on his other side gasped and slapped him. There were suppressed grins from the others who pretended not to hear it.

The Host made no indication of having heard Ed’s comment. “I believe so…”

He trailed off.

“Host? Do you know something?”

He may have turned around had he not seen a vision of him telling the others about what he saw and felt while in the doctor’s office.

The Host sighed. “Through my vision, I felt a depressing aura, it almost had a mourning feeling to it.”

He let the others connect the dots to a loss of Dark’s eyes.

“We can’t know for sure though, not until one of them tells us.”

“I don’t like the odds.” Wilford grumbled.

The others couldn’t help but agree.

The rest of breakfast went by quietly, and it wasn’t until nearly lunch when the doctor arrived. No one had left the dining hall since the Host’s arrival; none of them wanted to miss Dr. Iplier’s statement on Dark’s health. When he did arrive he barely seemed to notice everyone else in the room until he turned around after shuffling through the refrigerator. Everyone was staring at him, and he was staring at everyone.

“Let me eat before I say anything.” He rolled his eyes at the disappointed stares. “I want to die on a full stomach, at least.”

The doctor felt the weight of the others’ eyes on him as he ate. He was not looking forward to updating them all on the situation. As much as they pretended not to be too invested in the well being of each other, they all cared deeply about each other.

He finished eating, and slowly got up and cleaned the dishes before turning around to confront the others. At that point they were all, sans Host, glaring at him. He would have smiled if he didn’t have to give such grim news.

“A few hours ago, Dark woke me up and complained that their eyes were itching badly.” He started, the others already appeared to be going through the five stages of grief. “I investigated their eyes, and I saw signs of poisoning. I realized that an enucleation of their eyes was the only way to stop the spread. If I allowed it to continue, I’d have to behead them.”

“What’s an enucleation?” Jim asked.

“Enucleation is the term for the surgical removal of an eye, but not of the surrounding tissue.” Google Blue said automatically as he pulled up a search page. “Related search terms: exenteration and evisceration.”

“Evisceration?” The other Jim asked.

“Google, stop.” Dr. Iplier stopped Google before the android could explain the term.

“So Dark is blind- permanently?” Wilford asked.

“Unless he can regrow eyes, yes.”

There was a few moments of silence before Bim spoke.

“Are we going to tell Mark?”

“To hell with Mark.” Wilford replied angrily. “He doesn’t deserve to know.”

“That’d be quite the shock for him to learn suddenly, when he visits us.” Edgar said mischievously.

“From the sound of it, we’re not telling Mark shit?” Iplier asked.

There were some mutters of approval from the egos.

“Don’t tell any of Jack’s egos either- Anti’s an asshole.” Google Red added.

There was unanimous agreement- this was going to be their secret.

“Speaking of- Google- can you create glass eyes for Dark?”

“Yes we can.” Blue answered. “Though- why can’t we create a working prosthetic eye and then wire it to Dark’s brain- effectively restoring their sight.”

“Dark is… technically dead. No heartbeat, and probably no brainwaves.” He sighed. “I doubt they’d work, though you can ask them. For now, do glass eyes.”

The Googles stood up, taking it as a dismissal, the others followed the androids out. The mood for the rest of the day was uneasy, the development shook the egos to their core. Dark spent most of their time in the doctor’s office, until a few days later when it came time to receive their glass eyes, courtesy of the androids.

\-----

“We made them to match the eyes that you lost.” Google Green explained. “And, because the muscle surrounding your eyes is still intact, they’ll move when you look around.”

“Perfect.” Dark answered. “For the sake of the other egos, however, I’d like a pair of glasses to cover them anyways.”

“Understandable.” Green replied, despite not understanding. “Is there anything else we can do to assist you?”

“I’ll find you if anything comes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has not been read over for typos and stuff because I'm on a time crunch, please tell me if anything is wrong


	4. Plans Are Made

By the day after Dark’s received their prosthetic eyes, five days after the lost of their sight, Dark had gotten efficient at eating blindly, and walking around on their own. Edgar had supplied them with an impromptu walking stick and the three beings that made them up were able to gauge where they were in a room at all times.

However, they could tell that whenever they were in a room with the others(sans the Host) they watched them warily. It annoyed them, but Dark wasn’t going to say anything unless they persisted into the next week. Currently, two Jims were poorly trailing them as he went to visit Google. After he received his prosthetic eyes the androids asked them to visit again.

They knocked on the door and turned to where the Jims were. “You two can come in as well.”

They squeaked but Dark could hear their footsteps come closer. The door opened and Bing’s voice greeted them.

“Hey, what’s up dude?”

“Bing, you’ve officially overstayed your welcome, get out.” Google Yellow said from inside.

“Nah, fuck you dude, I know what you’re planning for Dark and I wanna get in on this action.”

“You’re planning something for me?” Dark asked.

“Yes.” Google Blue spoke up. “We created an actual walking stick for you, and we would like your opinion on something.”

“Than indulge me.” Dark pushed the stick forwards into Bing’s legs. “Bing, get out of my way.”

“Uh-huh.” Bing stepped out of the doorway.

Dark moved to where the chair was before, only to find the spot absent.

“Did you move the chair?”

“Oh, yeah, that was my doing.” Bing said. “It’s, uh, to your right a couple feet.”

“Thank you.”

The Jims shuffled into the room quietly as Dark groped the chair and then sat down.

“You said something about a walking stick?” They asked.

“Yes.” Blue affirmed. “It’s a simple plastic stick, it should give you less splinters than Edgar’s abomination.”

Dark thought for a second. “Can you sand down Ed’s stick?”

“Yes.” There was a confused lilt to his voice.

“I want to use his stick.” Dark explained.

“We can do that.” Green affirmed.

“What else did you want to talk about?”

“A few hours ago,” Blue started. “Bing approached us with an idea. We had already finished the walking stick, but he suggested something else… a robotic seeing eye dog.”

Dark and the Jims perked up.

“This dog, as of yet unnamed, would be much better than an actual dog, and could defend you should you find yourself against another assailant. The dog would also have sensors instead of cameras, so Anti couldn't attack you through her.”

Anti breaching their building’s cameras was the biggest disaster since King’s peanut butter explosion(don’t ask). Since the Googles had gotten every inch of the building monitored nowhere was safe. After that the building cameras and the androids saw the world through a variety of non-light based sensors, mostly echolocation-based. Thankfully the little shit could only manifest through cameras that take in light.

“Before we continue,” Jim said. “We need to name her.”

“Do you want to name her?” Dark asked Jim.

“YES!” Jim shouted.

The other Jim clamped his hand over his brother’s mouth. “Uh please, Dark?”

“Perhaps. It depends on what you come up with.” Dark said.

“Okay.” There were some shuffling noises coming from Jim’s direction. “Foxy!”

“Foxy- a reference to FNaF, right?” Yellow asked.

“Yes!”

“Didn’t Mark, like, say that Chica wasn’t named after the chicken?” Bing added.

“Affirmative.” Green said. “Her name origin is the Spanish word for girl.”

“So Foxy is out.”

“No wait- Dark- see- Chica isn’t a reference to FNaF so he’d be pissed if we named our dog Foxy.”

“We can also add fox-like features to Foxy to feign our innocence.” Red supplied.

“Great idea.” Dark nodded in approval. “I don’t care what she looks like as long as she’s a big dog. The Jims can figure out what they want.”

“We’ll make you proud Dark!”

“Before you go.” Yellow said, sensing that Dark was going to leave soon. “Do you want fur?”

“Hm… Jims?”

“No… synthetic fur is weird.” One said.

“Real fur?”

“NO!” They both shouted.

“What is wrong with real fur?” A second passed and Yellow realized what they thought he was suggesting. “Why would you think that we would skin dogs for their fur- most dogs shed, we would collect that.”

“No offense, Yellow, dude, but any time I look down a dark alleyway I expect to find you skinning homeless dogs.”

The Jims nodded, and even Dark shrugged. The Googles were taken aback.

“Real or not- no fur.” Jim said. “It’s just weird. Let her look like a robot dog.”

“Robot dog sounds good.”

“Dark is the final say here.” Blue was already pulling up schematics for a robotic dog.

“Good. I trust the Jim’s intuition. Don’t make a shitty dog. Make it functional.”

“Of course.” The Googles replied.

“We’ve got your back!” The Jims said.

Dark stood up and left the room, leaving the others to design Foxy.

\-----

Dark visited the doctor’s office before lunch, apparently their prescription medicine for their ‘chronic pain’ arrived and Dark needed to pick it up.

When they opened the door they heard the chittering of squirrels.

“King?” Dark asked.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Why are you here- is the doctor here as well?”

“We’re here for our quarter-yearly check up and the doctor dipped out for a second, I think he wanted to give you something?”

“I’m certainly here for something.” Dark replied. “Who else is here?”

“Yandere, Survivalist, Captain Falcon, Santaplier, and the Night Guard.” He replied.

Dark nodded.

The weakest of Mark’s egos were hard to keep track of. They constantly faded in and out of existence, so Dr. Iplier made them attend four check ups a year. Somehow, these egos went to them. Dark knew that the stronger ones wouldn’t go to a check up if Wilford held a gun to their head. But, before Markiplier TV all of the egos, except for Wilford and Dark were weak, and even then, Dark didn’t have a solid, reliable, form, not before 2017. Leaving Wilford the only one consistently in the building for almost two years. Those were the dark days.

Nowadays, though, all of them that were in Markiplier TV, besides the King, were strong enough to completely exist. The other five, unfortunately, got the short end of the stick.

Dark’s train of thought was abruptly ended when the doctor burst into the room.

“I would say that we don’t have a lot of time so we should get this done quickly, but I do have time and let’s get this done quickly anyways.” The doctor said loudly. “Also Dark, here ya go, don’t sell it blah blah blah, good bye.”

Dark took what Iplier shoved into their hands and quickly left the room, bag held tightly in their hand, hopeful that it would ease their pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not reply to every comment, but I want y'all to know that I love every single person that comments.


End file.
